2007-2008:Me~Lo~Dy
2007-2008:Me~Lo~Dy is the first series of TVDream. Its resemblation is Suite PreCure♪ and Ojamajo Doremi. Plot *2007-2008: Me~Lo~Dy Episodes : Shirabe Hibiki, a girl who loves music, is a nursery student in MiMiKaKa Academy. One day, she got hit by a light and was transfered into an old house where she met her homeroom teacher, Ms. Amamiya, using magic. Hibiki then found out the school secret, and to keep it away from the other students, she must transform into a Magician, a magic using soldier. Her friends, Kanade and Otokuchi, also found out the school secret. The three then set on to their adventures as Magicians. Characters Students Girls : :Voiced by:Chiba Chiemi :A young girl who enjoys music. She is the series' main protagonist and the first of the basic student to be a Magician. Her Magician Code "Mi Mi Hibiki" and her symbol is a g-clef. : :Voiced by:Kubota Miyu :The stylish but humble girl of the class. Kanade is one of Hibiki's first friends. Her Magician Code is "La La Kanade" and her symbol is a five pointed star. : :Voiced by:Tadokoro Azusa :The strict seven year old girl who is still in the nursery class due to financial problems. She is a secret Magician and never reveals she is until S.Y. 2009-2010. Her Magician Code is revealed to be "Re Re Setsuna". :Miyuki Takara :Takara is Tako's older twin sister who is known for being a prankster at a young age. :Hino Kiyomi :A classmate who is shy and cannot speak in front of a crowd. Boys : :Voiced by:Takeuchi Junko :A young boy who is very mature for his age. He is one of Hibiki's first friends and is the first male main character to appear in the series. His Magician Code is "Do Do Otokuchi" and his symbol is a circle. : / :Voiced by:Kumai Motoko :At first a villain who attempted to destroy all sound himself, Moros rivals the first three Magicians. However, their friendship got the best of him and starts to attend MiMiKaKa Academy after being reformed. His Magician Code is "Fa Fa Gakki" and his symbol is a square. : :Voiced by:Ishida Akira :Mario is a nursery student in MiMiKaKa Academy who assist Setsuna at her job as the Student Council President. He has a strong belief in aliens and gives full support to the main characters. He might knew the four main character's identity as Magicians but doesn't want to admit due to his fear of school punishments. :Miyuki Tako :Tako is the class event organizer. He is mostly the one pressured in projects and taken as the leader of a group. :Bessho Ichiro :Ichiro is the class' teachers pet. School Staff Teachers : :Voiced by:Nishimura Chinami :The nursery teacher. : :Voiced by:Watanabe Kumiko :The school librarian and assistant teacher to Ms. Amamiya. Sprites :Himmy :Demmy :Tommy :Gammy Dark Planet : :Voiced by:Sakakibara Yoshiko :Discordia is the main villain or antagonist of the series who wants discord all over the Milky Way Galaxy. Generals : :Voiced by:Kokido Shiho :Minor is Moros' best friend. Even thou his best friend is now in the good side, they still maintain a good relationship. : :Voiced by:Chuna :Crisis is Moros' former secret love interest. : :Voiced by:Shibuya Azuki :Terror is the youngest member of the generals. Etymology 2007-2008 is the name of the school year which is Usagi's nursery life. Me~Lo~Dy or simply called Melody is somewhat relating to music which is this years theme. Every theme is chosen by Usagi Resemblation Suite PreCure♪:The season mostly has many common storylines with Suite PreCure,like having a music theme and the first two females was named,Hibiki and Kanade. Ojamajo Doremi:The appearances are mostly appropriate to Ojamajo Doremi,and their transformation also has some resemblation with the said series. Media Anime The series will consist of 50 episodes and will air on TVDream. The four characters are based on the four classmates of User:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa that grew up with the school that is what MiMiKaKa Academy is based on. Music The series uses two songs for the opening and ending. The opening is titled La La La Me~Lo~Dy sang by the ~RAINBOWS~ (Chiba Chiemi, Kubota Miyu, Takeuchi Junko and Kumai Motoko from episode 27) while the ending is ♯Hope Nijihara♯ also sang by the ~RAINBOWS~. The Vocal Album, 2007-2008:Nursery Musical will be released in July 15, 2015. It includes the series' insert song, The Scales of Friendship' sang by the ~RAINBOWS~. Arcade Game The arcade game was set for release in July 29, 2015. In the game, the player acts as a student in MiMiKaKa Academy (depending on the age of the player) and fight in battles, past test and review for exams. Each player will recieve an ID and a Friends Stamp to form a team and battle against villains. The four main protagonist will be playable characters and other playable characters set for release would be Akizono Setsuna and Hikawa Mario. Manga The manga would be illustrated by Takanashi Shizune known for her work in the Ojamajo Doremi manga and written by Hishikawa Usagi. Plot The manga focuses on the slice of life adventures of Hibiki, Kanade, Otokuchi, Gakki, Setsuna and Mario. In Chapter 1, Kanade invites her friends for a tea party but a misunderstanding came between her and Gakki and the party cannot start without all six of them. Movie 2007-2008:Me~Lo~Dy - Through the Picture Book! Trivia *This is the first series that Usagi created based from reality. Ither fan series she made are all crossovers and fan spinoffs. *The series characters show maturity despite them being in pre school. Category:UsagiKawausaHishikawa Category:Music-Theme Category:MiMiKaKa SeriesCategory:Series